Lean on Me
by bbybear85
Summary: "The nightmares are back?" She asked him, well knowing the answer.  "Hn."  "You have dark circles under your eyes. You haven't slept."


**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Gundam Wing.**

_The strong arm around her waist tightened, trembling in response to the violent terror of his dreams. She barely had time to clear her mind of her own sleep before his cry shattered her own reverie._

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_She sat up, away from the roaring voice in her ear, and turned on him, shaking him firmly to pull him from the abyss._

"_Heero! Heero, wake up! It's just a dream."_

_His eyes fluttered open, deep dark blue meeting her placid ocean colored irises. His breath was shaking with emotion._

"_It's just a dream," she whispered, pulling him up into her embrace, his chocolate brown locks falling only her soft, porcelain skin. His hot breath felt familiar as it sank through the silk of her night gown. "It's over now," she said, calming him with the gentle ministrations of her fingertips through his messy hair._

:::

Some times in life, two lonely people find each other, and develop a friendship that serves to fulfill the needs of both parties. Sometimes it's just sharing a dance or a conversation. Sometimes a kiss. Sometimes a bed.

:::

"Thank you, Nathaniel, for a wonderful night," the young politician said with her back to her front door. Her gentle blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, highlighted by her dark golden hair.

"No, Miss Relena. Thank _you_," the gentleman replied, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. He held her gaze as he pressed the kiss on her knuckles. "I'd like to see you, again, if you don't mind? Next Friday perhaps?"

Relena's heart leapt behind her gentle smile. "I would love that," she said, nodding demurely.

"I'll arrange everything, then."

"Thank you. Have a good night, Nathaniel." She pressed the door open, reluctantly stepping back over her threshold.

"Good night, Miss Relena."

"Please, Nathaniel. It's Relena. _Just_ Relena."

He retreated down the stairs, speaking softly as he looked longingly back. "Relena."

Relena gently closed the door, stealing herself as she heard her faithful butler approaching her from behind.

"Will you be needing anything tonight, Miss?"

"No, thank you, Pagan," she answered, starting up the stairs. "I'm going to turn in."

"Have a good night's rest," he called to her.

"You, too."

She took a deep, steady breath as she approached her bed chamber. Tonight had been a good night. She liked him. She couldn't wait to see him, again.

She paused outside the door, schooling her face in indifference. Only Heaven could know what was or was not awaiting her, inside. She opened it slowly, and, as she suspected, her room was not perfectly dark, but was slightly lit by the weak blue glow of a familiar laptop. The figure in front of it did not look up as she entered, but concentrated on the project at hand. She smirked to herself, turning on her bedside lamp.

There were several moments of comfortable silence before he spoke. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," she replied. She opened her dresser, pulling out a soft satin nightgown.

"Will you see him, again, then?"

"Yes." She remained stoic as she gently walked into her bathroom, leaving the door only slightly ajar. "Next Friday."

"Hn." His face was a stone, his eyes showing not emotion. No love. No anger. No jealousy.

Relena emerged, accepting the silence as she climbed into her king sized bed. She read a few chapters from the novel she kept by her lamp, knowing it was unnecessary to interact with her companion. This was their relationship. Few words. No promises. Loyalty. No surprises.

Suddenly Heero shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He said nothing, but the change in atmosphere startled her. What was he thinking?

As if to answer, he sighed. "What will happen if you _keep_ seeing him?"

She looked at him, without an answer, closing her book and returning it to its place.

He met her eyes. "Won't things change?"

She smiled sadly. "Nothing changes, Heero. I am here if you need me."

He said nothing.

"Our friendship, although unorthadox, is not sexual, Heero. For the time being, there is nothing wrong. If I look at marriage, _then_ we will renegotiate."

He looked back to his computer, resuming his work.

"The nightmares are back?" She asked him, well knowing the answer.

"Hn."

"You have dark circles under your eyes. You haven't slept."

"Hn." He continued to work. Had she known him half as well, she'd think he was blowing her off. But she knew him as only she did.

"So you will stay here, tonight?"

Silence.

She nodded. "You're welcomed to. Even you need your rest, you know."

He stopped typing, losing focus, but refusing to respond.

"Well," she sighed. "I'm going to sleep. If I wake and find you gone, I will know your answer." She switched off her lamp and scooted into place, making herself comfortable.

She heard the sound of the computer powering down, as the bed shifted with a new weight on the far side. Her bed continued to shift and shake as he removed his shoes, shirt and jeans. She felt a gust of cool air as he pulled back the blanket, behind her, crawling close to her body. Finally he wrapped his warm arms around her small frame, hugging her body close to his.

She lost track of the time as she dozed in his embrace. Her mind was pulled back by the sound of his voice.

"Relena?" He was whispering as softly as he could, the cold tip of his nose teasing the outermost part of her ear.

Feeling too tired, she ignored his call, seeking to regain her sleep.

"Are you awake?"

She fought a smile, refusing to give in to his plea.

He sighed. He sounded—relieved—that she was not answering. He buried his face deep in her hair, clearly more comfortable with her, assuming she was deeply asleep.

"I love you," he whispered, secretly. He placed a chased kiss in her hair, as he drifted off to sleep.

Forgetting her newest suitor, she smiled.

_I love you, too, _she answered, silently.


End file.
